Tales from the Farmhouse
by Queequegg
Summary: A handful of drabbles that take place during the three months between the Season 2 finale and the Season 3 Premiere. The turtles, April and Casey, must adjust to all the changes that resulted from the events that took place in 'The Invasion'. (Vague description to avoid spoilers) References any episodes through season 3 premiere, 'Within the Woods'.


Raphael walked into the dark barn. Small holes scattered in the roof let in rays of sunshine, spotting the floor with sunlight here and there. The years of undisturbed dust kicked up by his footsteps swirled in the beams, making his nose twitch. Raph could see the rear of the O'Neil's party wagon parked in the back corner beside a few old bales of hay. The distant clink clink coming from that general direction affirmed that his brother must be nearby.

Keeping an eye out for any spiders still living in the large webs hanging in every corner, Raph made his way towards the sound. Rounding the corner, he found Donatello. His upper body was under the hood of the van, and he could hear him lightly grumbling to himself as he worked to tighten something.

"Hey." He announced himself.

Donnie jolted, smacking the top of his head as he pulled back out from under the hood and cursing under his breath. They were all on edge and Raph felt bad for not making more noise as he had approached.

"Is it Leo?" Donnie asked, immediately at seeing his brother; his mind jumping to the worst possible conclusion. They seemed to have him stabilized as best as possible, but he was still unconscious inside the farmhouse, soaking in the old claw footed bathtub upstairs. Donatello had tended to his injuries as best he could with the limited resources available. He had gathered a small kit of medical supplies before they fled the lair, but had underestimated how serious his brother's injuries were. Raphael had been staying by Leo's side, and seeing him out here meant that something was wrong.

"No, no. He's fine… the same. Mikey's sitting with him" Raph explained.

"Oh." Don felt relief wash over him at the news. "So what's up?" He asked, trying to sound more casual then he could possibly feel.

"I just thought I'd come check on you." Raphael paused to look around at the dark gloomy corner that Donatello had gone to hide out in. It was as if he'd picked the perfect place to match his mood. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm ok." Donnie looked down at his wrapped arm, gesturing to it with his eyes. "I changed the bandages this morning, barely even notice it."

The younger brother in red was surprised with himself for not expecting his brother to read his question that way.

"Oh, well… I mean that's good." Raph muttered, realizing it would be rude to not acknowledge his response. "I just… that's not really what I meant."

"Yes, I figured as much." His response was much quieter than the last and he turned his attention back towards the engine before he could even finish.

Raphael stood and watched him silently twist another bolt loose, awkwardly with one hand. To say that he was worried about his brother was an understatement. Donnie, while not the leader by title, was the glue that held their family together. They relied on him to keep the lair warm, to provide them with electricity and running water, and to care for them when they were injured. None of these were really roles that Donnie had chosen for himself, but rather ones he felt he had no choice, but to fill since he was the one most qualified.

At least another couple minutes went by before Raph realize that he was going to have to carry the conversation, something he wasn't all that great at doing.

"So did you want to talk about it?"

Only the sounds of Donnie's wrench ratcheting, and an invisible bird, somewhere above them in the rafters could be heard.

"I mean, I kind of overheard your exchange with April back at her place, and I know she's been close to Casey since last night… I just thought you might want to… I dunno, vent or something?"

The wrench stopped moving and even the birds above seemed to silently await the response.

Donnie stayed facing the engine, his voice calm and quiet. "Our brother is gravely injured, our father is… is missing. April lost her dad again, the Kraang have taken over New York, we've been forced from our home. I hardly think my heart breaking rates high enough to be something worth worrying about."

Even from the side, Raph could see the defeat in his brother's eyes, it was if he had completely given up. He had always thought Donnie was crazy for having any hope in he and April, but for the first time he realized that even with all that, he had been rooting for him all along. Donnie's connection to April was symbolic to all of them. It was a representation of whether their family could truly be connected to the outside world, and she had always been their best hope. Raphael couldn't truly understand how his brother's heartache must feel, but he could certainly comprehend what a loss it was.

"Maybe so." Raph replied quietly. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

Donnie tried to muffle a quiet sniffle and Raph made absolutely no notice that he'd heard it. Instead he cracked his knuckles and moved up alongside the open hood. If he couldn't help his brother emotionally, he could certainly help him in other ways.

"Can I help you with the engine? I imagine that's a pain in the ass with a bum arm."

Don turned to look at his brother, the one he probably had the hardest time getting along with, and smiled for probably the first time in what felt like weeks. "Thanks Raph, that'd be great."

**A/N - So I have a handful of these little drabbles floating around that I just can't shake. SO MUCH happened to them at the end of season 2 - and THREE months have gone by without us getting to see it. If I get around to finishing the other ones, I'll post them here as new chapters. **

**Also, I know I am WAY far behind on Life as She Knows It, I promise the next chapter for that one is like 85% done, I just haven't had any time to wrap it up!**


End file.
